Just a Saturday in Hogwarts
by huangshixun
Summary: This is a genderbend!AU and no-Voldemort!AU fic. Dramione, or maybe Hermes Granger x Aquila Malfoy? Just a platonic love story of two teenagers from different background, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a genderbend!AU and no-Voldemort!AU fic. Inspiration came from an April's Fool article about genderbend Harry Potter and Shai Manx in Dramione Fanfic group FB made names for the genderbend characters. I should name genderbend!Draco as Cassiopeia but that name is commonly used for Draco's daughter so I changed it. This is my first finished fanfic /hides all unfinished ones/ and not beta-ed._

* * *

Hermes Granger was sitting under the tree near the lake by himself. Or maybe, in company of good books. Usually he's hanging around with his best friend, but since Helen and Rhonda were busying themselves with Quidditch practice, he's fine with a quality me time. Library could be boring and he needed fresh air sometimes.

He was going to turn the page to next chapter, when he heard sounds of pebbles being kicked one by one to the lake. He turned his head to see who's in bad luck, being so grumpy in nice Saturday morning.

Long silky platinum blonde hair blew by the wind and yes, there's Aquila Malfoy. Her pretty face is being crumpled, showing how bad her mood was and she fumed whilst still kicking the pebbles to the lake. She's unusually alone without her usual companion, but Hermes thought 'Well, even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't want to deal her bad mood'.

Malfoy was a queen bee. She came from the wealthiest Britain wizarding family and very pretty, not to mention smart and witty. Girls would kill for that skin and hair. But she's also a bully. Rumor said pureblooded girls are trained to be proper ladies since they were still toddlers and Hermes assumed once they were freed in boarding school, some of them lost their screws. No other explanation would make Hermes understand how could a girl like Malfoy grow that bratty.

Seems like Malfoy had grown tired from her tantrum and she huffed, afterwards she sat on the rest of innocent pebbles on lakeshore. She went silent for some minutes. Hermes, again, assumed that her on-and-off relationship with Parsley Parkinson was the cause of her bad mood. Not that he care, but eventual gossips he heard from Helen, Rhonda, or other Gryffindor girls made him know about stories around Hogwarts. And Malfoy's love story was not an exception. Therefore Hermes thought that he should hang out less with the girls or those gossips would rot his brain soon. Hermes was so lost in his thought while unconsciously, staring at Malfoy's back. She looked so pristine and angelic once she was calm and silent like that. Hermes then thought why should Malfoy suffer from an unhealthy relationship when she looked like a goddess and could get any boy she wanted.

And, Aquila Malfoy was a Slytherin for a reason. She turned her head around, after felt that someone had eyes on her and spat "What are you seeing, Mudblood?" once she realized that it's that brunette Gryffindor.

Ah, that's the reason why no boys wanted to come near her. Other than her scary father, her words and attitude alone were enough to protect her virginity. Chastity belt wasn't needed at all. Now Hermes felt empathy to that git Parkinson. No matter how annoying he was, Parkinson was the one who suffer from an unhealthy relationship.

"Nothing, Malfoy. And after five years hearing it from you, that foul word has no effect to me anymore." Hermes sighed then tried to read his book once more.

But Malfoy stood up and fumed while walking angrily to Hermes' direction, "Don't lie to me, Granger! It's fun to you to see me all distressed and miserable, huh?! Do you want to blackmail me?! What a despicable jerk! No wonder your friends are all girls but none of them wants to date you!"

Hermes sighed once more, he really didn't want his happy and precious morning went all down because of silly misunderstanding and unnecessary fight with young Lady Malfoy. He turned his head from his book once more and found Malfoy had stand in front of him with a red face that could explode anytime. He stared up right to her eyes and said softly, "No, Malfoy. Seriously."

"Don't lie to me, mudblood! Then why did you stare at me like a pervert?! Did you find a sad girl amusing?!"

Hermes slapped his fore head, of course this arrogant girl was so full of herself. "No, Malfoy, you're wrong."

"Then?!"

"I was thinking that you looked very pristine and angelic if you went all silent, without spitting foul words or having tantrums. That's ruining your perfect quality," said Hermes with expressionless face. He thought it's better to tell her everything in his head. It would clear the misunderstanding and instead of calling him 'pervert', Malfoy would just call him insufferable know-it-all. He's brave like that. He put his eyes back to the books and start reading once more.

But after few seconds, Malfoy didn't stop foreshadowing him nor say anything. She just stood there. Hermes turned his head up again, and he found that Malfoy froze.

Aquila Malfoy just froze there, her face was still red but with a newly gaping mouth. Hermes saw her carefully and, no, her face was red but it was different shade of red. It's not fuming red. It's red with pinkish hue.

"Malfoy?"

Once Hermes called her, Malfoy regained her consciousness and gritted her teeth, "Grangeeeeeer..."

"What?"

Malfoy lift Hermes' unread spare book beside him and started to hit him repeatedly with the book, "How dare you!"

"What?! Godric! What did I do wrong?!" Hermes was shocked from Malfoy's attacks and shielding his head and face with his arm. Slim girl's attacks like Malfoy's wouldn't hurt him though, and he's far taller and stronger after puberty hit him. He didn't bring any hard covered nor thick books too today.

She stopped hitting Hermes and huffed, "You should know that already, you insufferable know-it-all!". Then Malfoy fled away from him whilst touching her own face.

Hermes gasped from that surprising moment then slowly recovered himself.

"Girls."

* * *

Dinner time, and Rhonda was going to stuff her mouth with chicken – only God knew why she has more appetite than any guy her years – but she called Hermes instead, "Herms."

"What?" Hermes answered lazily while scooping his beans.

"Why does Malfoy keep staring at you?"

Helen turned her head but Malfoy had already altered her gaze, "Huh, that's new."

Rhonda asked, "Eh, what's new?"

"It seems like her relationship with Parkinson was really over. He dumped her, again, for good behind Quidditch pitch this early morning. Usually her face had puffed from crying her eyes out, like their usual 'break-up' but today she looked okay. Just little bit pinkish."

"Huh. Better than her usual pale face. But it doesn't change that she still looks like a banshee though," Rhonda added.

Hermes shrugged, "Well, it's Malfoy," then Helen and Rhonda just nodded like it was an acceptable reason and resumed their food. Hermes thanked Merlin that his friends weren't that bright. While chewing his beans, Hermes thought that it would be better that he kept the morning 'meeting' with Malfoy by himself.

Then his eyes met Malfoy's returning gaze again, and both their hearts skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Huang Shixun here. I'm sorry that it's not a Chapter Two.

But I got 2 reviews which asked me about continuation of this story and I have ideas about how Hermes and Aquila's relationship progression, at least for 3 more chapters... So I changed the status into 'In Progress' and started writing more.

Please do mind that it will be very platonic, just usual school romance without pregnancy or war or else... This is my first fanfic and I hope I won't disappoint you.

Wait for the update soon, I might need new title and I'm open for suggestions ^^


End file.
